


Kisses Under The Holly

by The_Weeping_Reaper



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Lemon, Named Apprentice (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weeping_Reaper/pseuds/The_Weeping_Reaper
Summary: Winter has arrived in Vesuvia!! Lucio wants to hold a grand ball, and so recruits Asra's apprentice Wyverne to help. The venue? Chapel Whitehaven in gorgeous Loch Durgess! Wyverne can't wait to see his face!!
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Kisses Under The Holly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lemon. It was my first, and one I felt comfortable with through and through. I had seen the Winter Ball Charms, and since I can't draw, a fic was the next best thing.

It was all so strange, how Lucio readily agreed to do this. How strange it was to accept her thoughts on the decorations and food, how easily he had said yes to her ideas of holiday themed drinks. He was normally the party planner, the decorator, interior designer. All parties were his ideas, but he had let some of that control slip when Wyverne asked if he had wanted help one night, when he was hunched over his desk scribbling out different ideas and rehashing others. He had readily agreed; after all, she was his Court Magician. 

A few weeks later, on a cool day in Vesuvia, they all left just before dawn. Somewhere along the way, as the sun started to kiss the sky, it had started to change into soft snow and cold temperatures. It had turned so chilly that fine winter morning, the sun glinting on white snow. Snow drifted along the cold breeze, making playful curlicues along the ground. The carriage glistened in the cold sun, leaving tracks behind in the soft snow. Lucio had muttered something about hating the cold, softly pouting out the window, watching it fog with his warm breath.

"Oh, My Lord, it's not that bad," Wyverne had told him, an amused smirk on the corners of her lips. She had perched her elbow on her knee, leg crossed under her skirts. Her chin rested on her hand, curled up underneath, to support it.

"Only with you, snack cake," Lucio told her with a small huff and an amused chuckle. He was dressed in his best, a long, fur-trimmed cape around his shoulders instead of the usual elongated, fur-trimmed capelet he wore.

"I think this was a grand idea, Wyverne," Nadia said, an amused smile on her lips. She, too, was in her best, her legs crossed under her fur-lined skirts.

"Well, that's Lil' Spitfire. Always having good ideas," Mephistopheles smiled, stretching long limbs every which way. He considered his outfit his 'okayest', even though everyone else insisted it was his best.

The scenery outside had started to gradually change, making Lucio shift in his seat and look with more interest. What was once a dense grove of pine trees gave way to sparse woodland, opening up to lush meadows of pillowy soft snow that stretched for miles. Houses littered the meadows every so often, smoke lazily drifting from chimneys. Wyverne shifted in her seat, eyes bright with joy, gripping her brother's left shoulder and practically bouncing in her seat. He just smirked, giving his sister a look they both knew well. She bit her full bottom lip, not wanting to spoil any wonderful surprises they had in store.

The carriage came to a slow stop in the deep snow, the horses pawing eagerly at the ground, warm steam escaping their noses. Mephisto went out first, the slightly slimmer Lucio doppelganger climbing over limbs to open the door, stepping out into the brisk chill. He took a deep breath, exhaling softly, forming his own little cloud. He stepped aside, extending his hand to help the rest out of the carriage. Azlingua, meanwhile, had started to take the luggage from the back of the carriage. 

Azlingua Lochland was in her sixties, though she did not look a day over forty. Her deep black hair was starting to show signs of her age, steel grey wires peeking through the dense inkiness. Her skin was fair, and covered with just as much freckles as Wyverne, in the exact same places--cheeks, nose, collarbones, and shoulders. Her eyes shone with a youth that seemed to belie her age, and as gray as a coming storm.

"Wy, come help me!" Her voice was coarse, and worn with age. She grunted, taking one of the suitcases out of the back. Wyverne immediately moved from Lucio's side, having come out just moments after him. She placed her hands next to Azlingua's, and the two of them lifted the heavy suitcase out of the back, setting it into deep snow. The next few came easily, as Julian and Portia finally left the carriage. Mephisto then walked over, expertly slinging Lucio and Nadia's things over his shoulders. Wyverne followed suit, grinning as she ran after her brother, skirts smoothing any tracks behind her. Lucio and Nadia followed close behind, with Asra and Muriel behind them, and the Devoraks bringing up the rear. Azlingua had easily fallen into Lucio's long strides, smirking softly at Wyverne and Mephisto.

◇◇

The village was warm, bright and inviting. People bustled this way and that, excited chatter amongst hushed voices and soft laughter. Carolers sung hymns, carried on soft voices that sounded like angels. Store bells jingled, hearty laughter and shanties rang from the bars. Mephistopheles walked along the street, following Azlingua. Wyverne had been pointing out must-sees and out-of-the-way stores, plucking them from memory. She eagerly answered Portia's equally eager questions, and playfully gave Lucio the runaround with his prying ones. Asra was up with Azlingua, asking some of the more important questions, while Julian kept stride with Mephisto and joked with him. Muriel stayed silent, slightly behind Nadia who kept trying to make conversation with him.

Then they saw it. A massive chapel that had been turned into a splendid dancing hall, when its former patrons abandoned it in fear of demons roaming the grounds. The stained glass was dark, the vibrant shades of color dulled and darkened. Gargoyles stood atop spires, sneering at anyone who dared look at them. The stone seemed to mourn its loss of holy patrons, dark and cold with barely a hint of religious joy. The bell in the belfry rang out, loud and strong, lighting the way to the time--eleven o'clock in a glorious chime.

"Sis, there it is!" Mephisto lit up, features glowing and eyes sparkling. He almost dropped one of the suitcases he had been carrying, lost in his own excitement. Flushed cheeks flushed even more, a smile on his thin lips.

"Tell me something I don't know you dense walnut!" There was a soft, breathless laughter at the end, the one thing she could do that stirred something within Lucio out in public. Her cheeks were just as flushed, full lips in a wide smile, haughty laughter bright as snow started to fall again.

They all set a brisker pace, each one with warmer thoughts on their minds. It didn't take long to reach the massive oak doors, and the Lochland siblings quickly set down the luggage. Mephistopheles placed his hand on the freezing metal knocker, and gave three loud, measured taps. As the last tap echoed into silence, something clicked and the doors swung open. Collective gasps of awe and shock came from everyone, and Lucio took a few steps inside.

Sure, Lucio had given her inputs a go-ahead, making sure everything was largely his idea. But the way he pictured this was blown apart the moment the doors opened. A large pine tree sat in the middle of the foyer, its tallest branches trying to stroke the ceiling. Ornaments of all shapes and sizes and colors sparkled in candlelight, garland wrapped around the tree with care. Candles were set every so often, lit by a magical flame so the tree, and any ornaments, wouldn't catch. Every archway had a garland, richly decorated with large ornaments and trinkets and toys.

Wyverne had set the luggage she was carrying aside, and grabbed his golden hand, eagerly taking him into what used to be the room for sermon. The carpet had been taken up, exposing a rich wood floor inlaid with a compass-like design in the center. Above their heads, the huge chandelier glistened, its candles lit and casting shimmering rainbows around the space. The balconies all had garland on them as well, and beneath them were boughs of hollyberry, resting above doorways. Chairs were along the east and west walls, set up for the weary dancer to take a rest should they need to.

Lucio had wandered into the middle of the space, golden boots softly clicking on the wood floor. His look of shock slowly melted into a signature smile, looking over his shoulder at Wyverne, who was trying her best to contain her excitement. There was more, and she was letting it all absorb before she moved onto other rooms.

"How in the world…?" It was Nadia, soft and in awe. Crimson eyes were wide, soft and pliant as she took in wonderful surroundings, her black flats making almost no noise. A hand was brought to her lips, the other laid against her bosom, the rich yet simple decorations taking her breath away.

"Ilya, look!" Portia had pointed to one of the hollyberry boughs, clutching his arm. Julian looked, and casually brought Portia under one of them. He reached up to touch the ripe red berries with his hand, barely brushing them with his fingertips.

Muriel and Asra were peeking into the side doors, trying to discover some secret before the others. Faust was draped across Asra's shoulders, her tongue blepping at Asra's ear. Azlingua chuckled at the two boys, and she disappeared into a dim stairwell, taking all the luggage with her.

"So….," Wyverne started, padding softly across to where Lucio stood. "Is everything to your standards so far, My Lord?" Wyverne was in front of him, bright eyes locking with his mischievous ones.

"Of course, snack cake. It's blown my expectations." He snuck an arm around her waist, drawing her closer. His golden gauntlet traced her jawline, lightly pulling at her lower lip. "But you know, I've asked you to call me Lucio ever since you took your position."

"And you'll have to tell me at least once more," Wyverne told him softly, breath catching in her throat. She should be used to this. He was always close to her, it was part of her position as Court Magician. She swallowed thickly, and gently moved away from him, his fingers lingering on her hip.

Wyverne softly cleared her throat, trying to shake whatever had stirred deep in her abdomen, and started to show off other rooms, all equally as grand and festive as the last. Mephistopheles had gone around, meeting up with them in the dining hall.

◇◇

"So, is everything up to expectations?" He had an amused smirk, casually leaning against a high-backed chair. His arms were crossed over his chest, the delicate suit fabric crinkling at the elbows.

"Oh, it's wonderful!!" Nadia was in delight. It was one of the few parties she had attended that Lucio had thrown that wasn't gaudy as hell. "How did you manage at such wonderful decorations?"

"Well, to be quite honest, Nadi," Wyverne started, hands clasped together behind her back to prevent fidgeting, gently rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "My Lo--ah, Lucio had a hand in this. He readily took my advice, and we created the decorations together." She stumbled, trying to use his name like he asked and not his title.

"How absolutely lovely, Spitfire," Mephisto said, a smug little tease to his voice. "I wonder what else you--" His teasing remark was cut off, Wyverne's fingers pointed at his throat. 

"Watch it, you insufferable sack of boiled maggots," Wyverne warned, her magic being used to stop him from talking. She had a look on her face, a look that made Mephisto grow a wicked little grin.

" _Aww, what's wrong Spitfire? Afraid of being found out?_ " He mouthed this, his grin growing wider and wider. His hands were up in a gesture of surrender, palms turned in a touch, fingers spread.

Wyverne felt her cheeks heat, the color rivaling that of her lipstick. Portia burst out into a fit of giggles, finding the situation hilarious. Nadia tried to stop herself, Portia's giggles being contagious. Asra had a slight smirk, if only to laugh Portia and for no other reason. Wyverne went to hit his chest, breaking the spell on his voice, when Lucio grabbed her slender wrist with his flesh hand, his touch warm and soothing.

"Not yet, darling," he murmured into her ear, breath warm and lips soft. "We wouldn't want that pretty outfit to go to waste." His golden hand touched her side, cool even through the layers Wyverne wore.

She nodded, gently pulling herself from his grasp. She rolled her bottom lip between her teeth in a fleeting moment of thought, and smacked her brother in the arm instead, wandering off to go cool her head. Something had stirred deep in her abdomen again, warm and tingling. She couldn't shake the feeling again, no matter how much she tried. It was a craving, she knew it was. What the craving was for, she couldn't name at the time.

◇◇

The ballroom was absolutely lively with nobles and common folk alike. Some danced, others stood by the wayside, chatting and drinking. Soft music played in the background, the tinkling of glasses gently echoing throughout the space. Some patrons stood under the hollyberry, daring each other to kiss under it.

Lucio was with Wyverne, casually leaning against the wall, drinking a deep red wine and casually flirting with her. He had a smug smirk, gently chuckling at something he found amusing. Gone was the long cape, and the thin gold capelet shone as it matched beautifully with his outfit. 

Mephistopheles was out dancing with Nadia, lips resting in her hair as she laid her head on his chest, quietly chatting as they waltzed around the ballroom. Julian and Portia were also dancing around the room, having fun with traditional Nevivon dances for the holidays. Asra was with Muriel, chatting in a corner and generally keeping each other company.

"You know," Lucio began, his flesh hand caressing her cheek, thumb brushing her lips. "I've been wondering, would you love a dance?" He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, an eyetooth catching it just the right way to set off sparks in Wyverne's chest.

"I can't refuse the Count of Vesuvia," Wyverne answered, soft and bashful, a hand resting on his chest. Her fingers found the blue ribbon used to secure a gold medal around his neck, gently toying with the smooth silk.

Lucio set his glass down, and took her hand in his golden one, leading her to the floor. She followed his lead, heart leaping out of her chest at the mere thought of being so close to him. He stopped in the middle of the dancefloor, his flesh hand on her waist and his golden hand still clasping hers. Her free hand found his shoulder, trying to quiet her racing heart.

Lucio lead, his feet easily falling into the rhythm of the song. Wyverne followed him, moving where he moved, spinning when he spun her. He held her against his chest, her back against him, her arms gently crossed in front of her. His lips brushed her hair, her temple, her cheek, her neck where her pulse was just racing away. Lucio smirked against her skin, his breath tickling her.

"Ah, snack cake. You have no idea how I've longed to have you to me alone like this," he whispered against her skin. His lips were so close, his breath so warm it set her heart aflutter. "You've been so tempting to me, I've had to hold back."

Wyverne was righted, facing him again. She was held close to him, her cheeks flushed pink. She swallowed thickly, a lump forming in her throat that wasn't there before. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart as soft waves of warmth spread through her that wasn't the alcohol. His lips rested in her hair, his flesh hand having found her other hip and resting there. 

It wasn't long before she found herself at the edge of the dancefloor again, still wrapped up in Lucio. Wyverne looked up at him, a soft blush on her cheeks, warmed through by dancing with him. Lucio was so close to her already, his lips almost touching hers, that it wasn't a stretch when he decided. He leaned in a little further, his golden hand cupping her chin, soft lips brushing hers. Wyverne didn't quite register it at first, not until Lucio deepened the kiss, his hand finding its way to the back of her head. She touched his chest, allowing him to deepen the kiss, letting him part her lips to slip inside and taste her. She quietly moaned into the kiss, trying to keep up with him. Her hand touched his cheek, practically standing on tiptoe trying the deepen the kiss herself.

Lucio pulled away slowly, his breath tickling her lips. He chuckled gently, his eyes finding hers after a moment or two. He stroked her cheek, savoring the touch, letting his flesh hand smooth the hair away, and brush her soft lips. Wyverne, meanwhile, had forgotten how to breathe, her breath caught in her throat. Her lips were still slightly parted, his thumb just catching her tongue. She could feel every inch of him, even the outline of his hardening cock against her thigh.

" _Meet me in the hall in ten minutes_ ," he murmured, his hand brushing her hip now. She nodded, finally finding her breath. He kissed her one last time, finally parting from her warmth, the outline of his cock visible in his white dress pants.

Ten minutes passed, and Wyverne had enough time to slip out into a back hallway, safe save for an occasional prying eye. She leaned against the nearest wall, a warmth between her legs that wasn't there before Lucio had kissed her. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some friction. She slipped her hand up under her skirts, starting to play with her folds, already slick from barely anything happening.

The door opened, then closed, but she paid whoever came in no heed. Her fingers found her clit, and she began to tease, gently kneading the small bud between her fingers, trying to mimic what she thought he would do. She let out a soft keen, his name a desperate beg for something, _anything_ , when she heard his chuckle right next to her ear.

"Well isn't this a pretty present?" Lucio reached between her legs, inserting his long, slender finger inside her warm, wet hole. "All for me….and so wet too. I wonder how you'd feel around my cock, desperate and begging for me to fuck you?" He made small come hither motions, crooking the end of his finger against her walls. She moaned, a soft whine that escaped her throat as he inserted another finger.

Lucio kissed her ear, nipping at the lobe as he slowly scissored his fingers inside of her, stretching and preparing her walls for his cock. He placed his knee between her legs, making her spread them wider. His lips followed her jawline, and moved down the side of her neck, leaving hot, openmouthed kisses in their wake. His canines scraped lightly against the thin skin of her throat, more kisses soothing what he had done.

Wyverne had slowly started to shed her layers, her need for him growing the longer he played with her. Off came the pale blue plaid, the one she had chosen to match Lucio, with running lines of silver and gold. As she started to take off the crushed velvet hoopskirt, Lucio pulled his fingers away, leaving her feeling empty. Lucio chuckled at her soft whine, making quite a show of suckling his fingers, giving himself a taste of her. She had tasted slightly like cranberry, the salt of her skin deepening what he had tasted and her natural musky scent only adding to her flavor.

"Mmm, so delicious. And I haven't even started, snack cake," he murmured into her ear, licking the outer shell as he unbuttoned himself. "Though, I think you'll find you love me on my knees."

Slowly, deliberately, he sank to his knees. Wyverne couldn't tear her eyes away, her emerald green almost lost among the black of her pupil. He lifted her skirts a little higher, placing one of her legs on his shoulder. He trailed his finger down over her slit, teasing her entrance with the barest touch.

Lucio leaned in closer, the tip of his nose against her folds, taking in her musky scent. He started with little kitten licks, barely there little laps of her. He explored her folds this way, smirking against her as she groaned for him. She wanted him to go faster, to take full laps of her, and she grabbed a handful of gorgeous blond. He skirted around her sensitive bud, his tongue lapping at her entrance. She tried to contain her little whimpers and moans, her hand tightening a little in his hair. He growled against her, making her gasp at the sound. He let his long tongue explore her wet hole, tasting every inch of her, grinning when she tried a fruitless attempt at bucking her hips. His golden hand travelled up her body, finding her breast and gently massaging the flesh there, teasing her pert nipple through the dress fabric.

Wyverne had moaned his name, full of wanton need as she placed her hand on top of his, her hips trying uselessly to grind against his lips. The warmth she felt had been growing, a knot was forming at the base of her spine. She felt his lips wrap around her clit, could feel how he suckled, how he gently scraped his teeth against it as he shook his head slowly from side to side. It was almost too much, and she was afraid of coming undone so soon after his ministrations. He pulled away with a soft pop, making her groan in frustration. She heard his chuckle, felt him hum, felt his hungry silver gaze on her.

"Not yet, my dove. I still have so much to do, and I want my name pulled from those pretty lips of yours." He took her leg off his shoulder, rising to his feet, taking out his hardened cock and giving himself a few strokes.

Wyverne grabbed his lapels, her lips crashing against his in pure desire. She had never wanted a man as much as she wanted Lucio, and yet she could still taste herself on his lips and tongue. She had gasped a little, when he had picked her up by the thighs and wrapped her legs around his trim waist, feeling the hardness of his cock at her entrance. He watched her, hastily undoing the gold buttons holding his suit jacket together, watching as she spread it apart, soft hands touching his exposed chest.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ever the gentleman, he still asked, knowing he could bring her crashing down with just his mouth.

"Lucio, yes, I want nothing else." His name was a prayer, a soft little thing that held so much hidden lust and power in her voice. He nuzzled the side of her nose, looking deep into her eyes.

Lucio felt her gasp, more than he heard her. His cock was bigger than she anticipated, thick and warm and there, stretching every inch of her deliciously. He felt her grab the back of his dress shirt, how she shivered in utter delight as he fully sheathed himself inside her. Oh, she was so warm and wet and tight around him, and he could feel her flutter against him, could feel just how close she was to her own end.

"Don't you hold back, snack cake. I want every moan to reach my ears, I want to hear my name from your lips, how desperate you sound when I fuck you with my cock." He had her chin, tilting her to face him, those last few words whispered against lips smeared with lipstick.

He started to thrust into her, slow and careful at first, drawing out each stroke, letting her feel his cock against her walls. She moaned, not holding them back, her chest having been exposed at some point she couldn't remember when, because she could feel the cool air teasing her nipples to further hardness. Lucio took a breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sweet bud, eyeteeth catching. Wyverne whined, a high-pitched sound caught in the back of her throat. He picked up his pacing a little, caught between taking it slow and ripping the gorgeous moans from her throat.

"That's right, snack cake. Let me hear you," he told her, picking up his pace.

Wyverne could feel the flame ignite, deep with her abdomen. The knot tightened further, her moans and curses tripping off the tongue. She could feel him against her neck, how he softly cursed with each erratic thrust. She could feel him kiss her, suckling at the skin, rolling it between his teeth. 

That was it for her. The knot came undone, heat spreading to every limb as his name spilled in a shuddering cry, her body arched against his. Her walls pulled at him, milking his cock. He had a few more thrusts, the feeling of her orgasm too much. His cock twitched, spilling his seed inside her, his moan muffled against her skin.

He waited a few moments, catching his breath. He pulled out, cleaning himself the best he could while still supporting her. He tucked himself back in, and cradled her in his arms for a few moments, letting her collect herself. He helped her right herself, fixing himself as well before taking her in arm and joining the ball once more.


End file.
